Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 031,808, entitled, "Composite Semiconductor Conductive Structures and Processes For Forming the Same," by J. E. Cronin et al, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The application relates to various conductive structures that utilize an underlayer of titanium nitride and an overlayer of tungsten.